marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yo-Yo Rodriguez (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Griffin (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nick Fury's Safehouse | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Puerto Rican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secret Agent | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = San Juan, Puerto Rico | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Alex Maleev | First = Mighty Avengers #13 | HistoryText = Early Life Yo-Yo Rodriguez was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico, the daughter of known super-criminal John Horton better known as the Griffin. Through her father's mutated DNA she somehow gained super-speed. Secret Warriors Before the Skrulls' Secret Invasion started, Nick Fury tasked Daisy Johnson with recruiting select individuals that he had files on for what would become his secret strike force team. As a member of the "Secret Warriors" she was given the code name Slingshot and was trained alongside Stonewall (Jerry Sledge), Phobos, Hellfire, and Sebastian Druid. One of the first missions was to take out the Dard'van the religious sect of the Skrulls leading the invasion. They work with the remaining heroes not replaced by Skrulls. Yo-Yo and the team have a final showdown with the Skrulls in Central Park . The heroes win and the Skrulls are banished from Earth. After the battle Yo-Yo and the team struggle to deal with the fallout of the invasion. Hydra Fury's Secret Warriors are sent to an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Texas to observe activity there. They discover Hydra operatives there. In defiance of their orders to observe only, Slingshot, The Druid, and Stonewall engage the terrorists. During a meal Phobos then revealed to the team that he can see the future and prophesies about each member including Slingshot will get hurt but Stonewall will care for her. When Daisy led the "Secret Warriors" in an engagement against The Gorgon (a thought-to-be-dead member of Hydra), the prophecy came true Yo Yo Rodriguez was severely injured her arms were both cut off. Jerry stayed alongside her throughout the ordeal to make sure she was safe and encourage her subsequent recovery. The team left them to find a new recruit. Daisy needed Jerry back on the team so she lied to him telling him that Yo Yo would be fine, but also convinced him to take his revenge. However they were able to restore her back to health and gave her two prosthetic arms which allowed full dexterity again. Jerry took Yo-Yo home to San Juan, Puerto Rico to meet with her mother. However she was hesitant to meet her mother due to her prosthetic hands. Nonetheless, Jerry forced her to do it. When she knocked on the front door, she reluctantly says hi to her mother. As the two returned home via Florida, Jerry tried to teach Yo Yo how to drive. However, the latter convinces him to see his father at the Lacoochee supermax prison. However, Yo-Yo began to regret convincing him when he tells her that before he was born and before his father got his powers. Back at the base the team a debriefed on a new mission as Druid was sent home. In Providence, Fury Secret Base #21, the team played cards. When both he and Hellfire made unhappy comments towards Quake for dismissing Druid, she admitted that Fury didn't think he was good enough. However, Stonewall is completely opposed to this, commenting about how seeing his father reminding him of how damaged and alone he's been. But because of Fury, they all have a purpose and they should be working as a family. Everyone but Phobos votes for bringing Druid back. Phobos explains that he's a pragmatist and Fury wouldn't care. Nonetheless, Quake decides to do it anyway. Siege The team helped Fury and the other heroes during the Siege of Asgard. Final Battle With Hydra Yo-Yo and the team are taken to Heaven's Helll, a secret base in orbit. There, Fury explained the plan for the main team to hit Hydra, while the other teams take on the last Leviathan bases. Using Eden's portal they traveled to Gehenna, where they attempt to blow it up, but they were expected. And worse, once the bomb was armed. Baron von Strucker had the team cornered but Fury's respond with three bullets headed. With the timer on their bomb near the end of its countdown, the Secret Warriors are forced to flee. Shocked at the death of Phobos at the hands of Gorgon, Daisy brought down the entire cavern around them. While the team retreated. However working together they are able to defeat Gorgon. Yo-Yo reunites with the team and joining up with Team Black and the Howling Commandos. | Powers = *Superhuman Speed *Slingshots back to where she started running *Whatever enhancements to her durability needed to survive running at super speed. | Abilities = Trained by Nick Fury. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Cybernetic Arms: Her arms were replaced with cybernetic prosthesis after they were cut off by Gorgon. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Cyborgs Category:No Hands Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters